Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim is the main protagonist in the Earthworm Jim series. He is a DLC character in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Jim primarily relies on his Super Suit, which makes him strong and faster than other characters (except Sonic). His abilities are very powerful too, making him one of the strongest characters in the game. He can glide with his head/body mid-air by rotating it like a helicopter to slow his fall similarly to Peach's and Rayman's. Next to Jim's headshot at the bottom of the screen is Jim's ammo counter; it starts at 100, and is necessary for use with his Neutral Special move. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Jim elbows the opponent with his gun arm, hooks them with his other arm, then kicks them away. * Forward Tilt - Earthworm's Elbow: Jim spins, then thrusts his elbow out at the opponent. * Up Tilt: Jim performs a two handed punch upwards. * Down Tilt: Jim shoots diagonally down at the ground. * Dash Attack: Jim performs a shoulder barge straight forward. * Forward Smash - Tumbling Worm: Jim curls himself up, and flings himself at the opponent. When he lands, he throws a brutal kick. * Up Smash - Dirty Upper: Jim leaps into the air and does an spinning uppercut, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. * Down Smash - Inflation Ball: Jim somehow inflates himself and rolls at both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Jim throws a straight punch with his free head. * Forward Aerial: Jim performs a downward punch with both hands. * Back Aerial: Jim backhands the opponent behind him. * Up Aerial: Jim flips upside down and kicks upwards. * Down Aerial: Jim kicks straight downwards with his left leg. * Grab: Jim grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel: Jim stamps down hard on the opponent's foot. * Forward Throw: Jim turns around and thrusts his butt into the opponent, knocking them away. * Backward Throw: Jim spins around a couple of times before hurling the opponent. * Upward Throw: Jim throws the opponent into the air and shoots them with his gun a few times. * Downward Throw: Jim throws the opponent down on the ground, stamps on their back a few times, then kicks them away. * Neutral Special - Plasma Blaster: Jim opens fire with his little red gun. The shots do negligable damage and knockback, but holding down the button allows Jim to fire the gun rapidly, depleting his ammo. Additionally, while holding down the button Jim can aim his shots in any of the seven main directions, with the exception of down. If Jim's ammo hits zero and the button is held, Jim will continue to fire, but nothing will come out. There will be a three second cooldown period once the button is let go, at which point Jim's ammo will recharge at 1 shot every half a second. * Side Special - Worm Whip: Jim takes his head/his real body out of his suit and cracks it like a whip in front of him. A powerful move with decent range, that can also be used for tether recovery. * Up Special - Pocket Rocket: Jim hops aboard his handy-dandy Pocket Rocket and blasts upwards, shouting "WOOOOAAHHHHH NELLY!!!!!". The angle of the rocket can be altered slightly by tilting the control stick while Jim hops on. * Down Special - Pork Boarding: Jim hops onto his pig, and charges forward. Holding the button down can charge up the pig's dash, to make it faster, farther and more explosive. Doing so makes a marble appear above Jim's head, the more powerful dashes being signified by a blue marble, green marble, yellow marble, orange marble and red marble, with the red marble dash being almost a one-hit kill. However, charging up TOO much will cause the pig to explode, damaging Jim instead. * Final Smash - Mega Plasma!: Jim shouts "Groovy!" as his ammo counter switches to a large 9. For the next 15 seconds or until his ammo is used up, pressing "B" will cause Jim to fire a massive blast from his gun, doing massive damage to anyone he hits. The shots are large and fast, making them hard to avoid, but they only move in a straight line in the direction Jim's facing when he fires. Taunts * Up: Jim takes his head/body out of his suit and performs a few lasso moves with it. * Down: Jim takes his head/body out of his suit and performs a few lasso moves with it. * Side: Jim flexes his muscles... causing his pants to fall down. Idle Animations * Jim sweeps his hand forward and looks forward with a goofy look on his face. Cheer His cheer is based on the theme song of the animated television series. * Earthworm Jim! He's such a Groovy Guy! Earthworm Jim! He rockets through the sky! On-Screen Appearance * Jim falls from the top of the screen, landing on a seesaw that launches a cow into the air. Victory Poses * Jim waves happily, and starts to strut off with a smug look on his face... before the cow from his entrance animation lands on him. * Jim spins his gun, throws it into the air and catches it, at which point it goes off in his face. * Jim holsters his blaster, whips out his Pocket Rocket, and flies away. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWs4-Ij8ghM (Rodeo Jim - Earthworm Jim) Losing Pose * Jim applauds politely... as his Super Suit sparks and explodes, burning him to a crisp. Event Matches * TBA Costumes * Pink head/body, blue and white suit * Dark green head/body, green and light green suit (Green Team) * Light blue head/body, blue and cyan suit (Blue Team) * Red head/body, red and pink suit (Red Team) * Brown head/body, black and yellow suit * Grey head/body, red and black suit * Orange head/body, brown and light blue suit * Pink head/body, purple and pink suit Trivia * Some of Jim's moves (Forward Tilt and Smashes) are based on his moves from ClayFighter 6 1/3. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Male Category:Heroes